leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctursea/Item Change: Snowball Items
A recent article on http://www.lolking.com, got my and a friend talking about (the argueable most useful). The probelm with these items are that they're very unnviable in the game. It turns you into a focus target and ruins your game if you die with them, and that's their point. The probelm is that noone buys them; there needs to be more people taking this risk. I think they need slight changes to the functions of them, and a bit to the stacks they give. I'll change these based on the comments I get toward the changes. Leviathan name = type = Advanced effects = +180 health maps = Summoner's Rift passive = Unique: Your champion gains 40 health per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill and 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. Every 4 stacks, your champion takes 3% less damage. menu = Defense > Health buy = 1200g (725g) sell = 600g code = 3138 Mejai's Soulstealer name = type = Advanced effects = +20 ability power maps = Summoner's Rift passive = Unique: Your champion gains 8 ability power per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. Every 4 stacks, your champion gains 3% cooldown reduction. menu = magic > ability power buy = 1435g (1000g) sell = 717 code = 3041 Sword of the Occult name = type = Advanced effects = +10 attack damage maps = Summoner's Rift passive = Unique: Your champion gains +5 damage per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. Every 4 stacks, your champion gains +2% movement speed and +6% attack speed. menu = Attack > Damage buy = 1415g (1000g) sell = 707 code = 3141 The changes are to improve the rate of buying, and make the benefits of buying this feel better. If the item feels better to buy sooner it will be more attractive to newer players, moving it into a group of more seen items. The reason why I didn't change Mejai's much is an example of this, because the Mejai's is normally gotten on mages, who noramlly has more AOE, they get stacks faster and feel the effects sooner. This makes this item feel so much better to buy, which is why the the article,Predicting Item Changes of Season 3http://www.lolking.net/news/predicting-item-changes-s3, it is the most used item(of the lowest used items). I'm not sure if these are the changes that need to be made, but i do know that changes need to be made. -P.S.A: Please don't be rude to others. I don't care if you call my idea stupid, but at least don't be mean to others. Remember this is ultimately opinions, so don't say things like: "That's a dumb idea" try to word it:" I don't like that idea, because___________". Just try and be nice to others opinions. Category:Blog posts